Cherub the power
by punch bag
Summary: This is just something i decided to do. When Johns Perants die, He will have to do a lot of things, but, can he be freinds with Chav, James Adams!
1. The Start

_**The Power**_

"I can not keep doing this," said the boy on the diet, the one with the spiky hair, the one, who's named John.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not resist the temptations of the treats of the food that lay a few metres in the kitchen; it was beyond his will power. Speaking of Will, his friend had got ANOTHER detention from his idiotic teacher, Mr Goon, who definitely had some sort grudge, he properly had no power when he was at school, so has now gone power crazy!!!

So any way, there was nothing to do, except play with his cats, or punch his punch bag, or do his homework… Nah, to easy, _I really want a challenge, _he thought.

Little did he know, he would soon get the hardest challenge that in the rest of his life, he would ever face. It wasn't a challenge in maths, or in a history essay, but a challenge in life. A challenge that would test his will power, his courage, his mental strength, and control over his anger. All this, through the power of his heart.

"Dennis, is that a worm!?!" John inquired (although inquiring to a cat is quite ridicules, I must admit.-Punchbag.).And so started the chase the chase went on until the kittens, John (and a dead worm) ended upstairs, in the loft (Roger and Dennis had some how, made a very stylish leap into the attic hole, which was left open for some reason, thank you very much dad) and so, when three men bust the door down, only Johns parents, Gary and Sherry, heard it, and investigated…

**Like it, sorry its so short, I haven't got the use of writing long stories yet, and there's not much to tell, but it is going to get better, and funnier AND I am going to update it to!**


	2. The fight

_**Chapter 2**__** The Fight…**_

John had just got the two cats in the cat carriers, when he heard a bang, and then another one.

Bang!

Like the big bang, but instead of giving life into the universe, it took life away. Two lives that were extremely precious to John, but the worst thing, were that John didn't even know they had been killed. He just thought that his dad had stubbed his toe. _Twice _he questioned himself.

So, he decided to go down and investigate. He brought the cats down as well, just in case.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a thug sprung up and attacked him with a swift kick.

"AHHHHH" Screamed John, as he got up, it was agony!

When he saw who he was against, he jumped up, all the way onto ledge of the attic, holding onto it with his hands. The guy had a pony tail, a _very_ distinctive scar on his nose, and lastly, a balaclava covering his mouth. John nicknamed him, _Nose scar_.

Then John realised, Nose scar had a GUN! This was too much for John, and he just freaked out!

Mustering all of his available strength, he swung on the piece of wood he was holding on to, and did a flying kick, through the air, and hit nose scar on the back of the head. Then nose scar (probably out of shock) fired his gun randomly!

Fortunately, all 6 shots missed him, but the gun fire rang through the hallway, making it sure that the other two could hear.

Unfortunately John did not know about the others, although he did think that there would be more, since there was a walkie-talkie on nose scars belt. _Oh crap _he thought to himself, so he took the only _"logical (!)"_ course of action, and ran into the nearby toilet.

"_Click"_ went the lock, as John tried to make sure whoever was coming, could not get in. John now something _**very**_ hard to do, he had to come up with a way to try and defeat the remaining thugs who had _probably_ been ordered by someone, because if one thug could not defeat a surprised kid, chances are that he was probably _not_ the master mind of the mission.

_Great, _John thought to himself _how am I going to do that?_

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration came to him as fast as a man being chased by a tiger who had just eaten an antelope, and wanted dessert. His mom (_mum, I wonder if she's still alive? _he pondered) had done some cleaning in the bath room, and like always, she left all the chemicals in the bathe tub, _DANGOUROUS CHEMICALS!_

Now, normally John is a good little boy with chemicals.** Get real!** At school, he always saw all these cool experiments, but most time couldn't do them. So, as a result of this, he started using his own chemicals, and actually managed to make a sneezing repellent, that essentially stopped snot in mid air if sprayed in a room, and not only that, but it also stopped the sound reaching any bodies ears.

Any way, John thought, that maybe he should unleash the true nature of chemicals out on the thugs who where trying to get him.

As John looked around, he saw a curling iron left out on the floor. Suddenly, he had a plan. John had heard _countless_ times that if you heated a cloth enough, it will spontaneously combust (go on fire).

So, anyway, John Ripped of his shirt, and wrapped it around the curler. He then turned it on. Even though it should have taken ages, a few weeks ago, John had made adjustments to it, since his mum had had a new hair cut, so John had a few of her old hair things, (as long as she didn't know) and now, the curler went from slightly warm, to bomb fire starter! But still, it took _quite _some time to warm up. So, in this time, John decided to make the L.E.S.S, (aka, the levitating, expanding, sneeze stopper.)The reason John needed this is that John had recently come down with a cold, and although it was mostly over, he still sneezed like hell! The real luck was that all the ingredients that were needed, were right there in the bathroom.

As John searched, he put all the right ingredients into the sink, while also looking for the smallest spray container for the L.E.S.S, (and with a spray nozzle) and made sure that the t-shirt on the curler didn't burn the house on fire. _Although…_ Nah, maybe as a last resort, but at least not before I'm actually _close_ to leaving the house.

Then, in what seemed like no time, John had finished every, he had the smallest container, the L.E.S.S, and finally, a flame upon a black handle, stuck between 2 pieces of metal (**A/N is my description of a curler adequate, irls?)**, like those cliffs, you know, the ones that kept on clashing, that the Argonaut had to go through.

So, now all John had to do is build up the courage to go outside the bathroom door, but this job was harder then you think! Every single piece of reasoning he had stored in that little computer called the brain was screaming out "STAY, STAY AND LIVE! STAY SO THEY'LL GO!

But, out of the reaches of the logical thinking that usually controlled Johns every movement, came that rare moment, the odd feeling or two, like when watching the_ titanic _or when reading a very emotional book. And that feeling said "no, don't stay. Leave now, while you got the time. Your parents are dead, and there's nothing left, so just leave."

But, suddenly John remembered something. His dad had a Swiss army knife, which he said he would give to him, and now was that time. This meant that he would have to go downstairs, watching out for the thugs that were most likely to be aware of the _"kid"_ that managed to take down an older man then him.

_**NOW!**_

He burst down the door,


End file.
